We are utilizing the Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) fibroblast grown in vitro to study the genetics and biochemistry of the cell surface. Mutants of this cell line defective in adhesion have been isolated and will be characterized with respect to their cell surface proteins. CHO cells can cause tumors in appropriate host animals and we will determine the effect of specific cell surface alterations on tumor formation.